Crowstar's Hatred
by Sphinxtail
Summary: The tale of Crowstar, the cruel Flightclan leader,'s life as an original clan cat, a loner, and finally a young cat in Flightclan.
1. Chapter 1

~Prologue~

Nightcloud's wails of pain could be heard across the moor, as she gave birth to her two kits, who would be named Yellowkit and Crowkit.

~Allegiances~

~Windclan~

Leader: Onestar; brown tabby tom

Deputy: Harespring; brown and white tom

(Apprentice, Slightpaw)

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight; mottled gray tom

Warriors:

Crowfeather; dark gray tom

(Apprentice, Featherpaw)

Gorsetail; very pale gray and white tom

(Apprentice, Hootpaw, while Nightcloud's in the nursery)

Weaselfur; ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail; dark tabby tom

(Apprentice, Oatpaw)

Emberfoot; gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail; light brown tabby she-cat

Breezepelt; black tom

Furzepelt; gray and white she-cat

Crouchfoot; ginger tom

Larkwing; pale brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Slightpaw; black tom with a flash of white on his chest

Featherpaw; gray tabby she-cat

Hootpaw; dark gray tom

Oatpaw; pale brown tabby tom

Queens:

Nightcloud; black she-cat(mother to Crowfeather's kits, Yellowkit and Crowkit)

Sedgewhisker; light brown tabby she-cat

Elders:

Whiskernose; light brown tom

Whitetail; small white she-cat

~Riverclan~

Leader: Mistystar; gray she-cat

Deputy: Reedwhisker; black tom

(Apprentice, Lizardpaw)

Medicine Cats: Mothwing; dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine; gray tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Mintfur; light gray tabby tom

Minnowtail; dark gray she-cat

Hallownose; light brown she-cat

(Apprentice, Havenpaw)

Grasspelt; light brown tom

Duskfur; brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt; tortoiseshell she-cat

(Apprentice, Perchpaw)

Shimmerpelt; silver she-cat

Lakeheart; gray tabby she-cat

Heronwing; dark gray and black tom

Apprentices:

Lizardpaw; light brown tom

Havenpaw; black and white she-cat

Perchpaw; gray and white she-cat

Queens:

Icewing; white she-cat

Petalfur; gray and white she-cat

Elders:

Pouncefoot; ginger and white tom

Pebblefoot; mottled gray tom

Rushtail; light brown tabby tom

~Shadowclan~

Leader: Blackstar; large white tom with one jet black forepaw

Deputy: Rowanclaw; ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud; very small tabby tom

Warriors:

Crowfrost; black and white tom

Tawnypelt; tortoiseshell she-cat

(Apprentice, Grasspaw)

Owlclaw; light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur; dark gray tom

Tigerheart; dark brown tabby tom

Ferretclaw; black and gray tom

(Apprentice, Spikepaw)

Pinenose; black she-cat

Stoatfur; tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Pouncetail; brown tabby tom

Apprentices:

Grasspaw; pale brown tabby she-cat

Spikepaw; dark brown tom

Queens:

Snowbird; pure white she-cat

Dawnpelt; cream furred she-cat

Elders:

Snaketail; dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

Whitewater; white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Ratscar; brown tom with long scar across his back

Oakfur; small brown tom

Smokefoot; black tom

Kinkfur; tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail; black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

~Thunderclan~

Leader: Bramblestar; dark brown tabby tom

Deputy: Squirrelflight; dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cats: Jayfeather; blind gray tabby tom

Leafpool; light brown tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Graystripe; long haired gray tom

Dustpelt; dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm; pale ginger she-cat

Brackenfur; golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail; long haired white tom

Brightheart; white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie; striped gray tabby she-cat

Thornclaw; golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg; long limbed black tom with brown underbelly

(Apprentice, Amberpaw)

Birchfall; light brown tabby tom

Whitewing: white she-cat

(Apprentice, Dewpaw)

Berrynose; cream colored tom

Mousewhisker; gray and white tom

Cinderheart; gray tabby she-cat

Ivypool; silver and white tabby she-cat

(Apprentice, Snowpaw)

Lionblaze; golden tabby tom

Dovewing; pale gray she-cat

Rosepetal; dark cream she-cat

Poppyfrost; tortoiseshell she-cat

(Apprentice, Lilypaw)

Briarlight; dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters

Blossomfall; tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe; very pale gray tom with black stripes

(Apprentice, Seedpaw)

Cherryfall; ginger she-cat

Molewhisker; brown and cream tom

Apprentices:

Amberpaw; pale ginger she-cat

Dewpaw; gray and white tom

Snowpaw; white fluffy tom

Lilypaw; tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Seedpaw; golden brown she-cat

Queens:

Daisy; cream, long-furred cat from the horseplace

Elders:

Purdy; plump tabby, former loner with a gray muzzle

~Cats Outside of the Clans~

Sparrow; pale brown tabby she-cat

Smoky; muscular gray and white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Coriander; tortoiseshell and white she-cat who lives with Smoky


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Nightcloud was grooming her kits, when her tongue rolled over two lumps on her kit's back. She traced her tongue over the other kit, and found the same lumps. Eyes wide with worry she called out for Kestrelflight. The medicine cat hurried into the nursery, to respond to the queen's worried cry. He examined each kit and shook his head. "Nightcloud, nothing is wrong with these kits. They have simply been born with wings." Nightcloud gasped and bent over her kits. "The clan will never accept them" she wailed. Kestrelflight hung his head. "I'll tell Onestar. He'll have to let them stay until they're six moons old. He can't get rid of them now. That'd kill them" he told the grieving queen as he slipped back out of the nursery.

Crowfeather nodded to the medicine cat, as he waited for him to move, so he could enter the nursery and see his new kits. Breezepelt, his older son, who was never happy, seemed a bit happier as he waited with his father to see the kits. When Kestrelflight left he slipped into the nursery to find Nightcloud grieving. The other queen, Sedgewhisker was with her comforting her. Sedgewhisker looked up and smiled weakly, at the warrior. "Her kits are deformed." she whispered. "They have wings." The queen's words shocked him. Slowly he moved closer to his mate and took a look at his kits. One was cream with black patches, the other was black. Crowfeather pressed his nose to their warm, damp fur. After he removed his nose, he moved to the side to let Breezepelt see. The other warrior looked at his siblings, before leaving to join a hunting patrol.

(Two moons later)

The two deformed Windclan kits were growing well. They had opened their eyes, which were green for both kits, and had started playing outside. Some cats would stare at them, but most of the clan acted like the were normal. As far as Yellowkit and Crowkit were concerned, they were.


	3. Chapter 3

~Flightclan~

Leader: Wingstar; mottled ginger she-cat with ginger wings

Deputy: Crooktail; black tom with black wings, has a bent tail

Medicine Cats: Ashfoot; gray tabby she-cat with gray wings

Milktail; white she-cat with white wings

Warriors:

Sapleaf; brown tom with brown wings

Gingertail; ginger she-cat with a white tail and ginger wings

(Apprentice, Windpaw)

Cold-dawn; silver tabby she-cat with silver wings

Seedpatch; light brown tabby tom with light brown wings

Patchwhisker; brown and white tom with white wings

(Apprentice, Lightpaw)

Treeleg; light ginger tom with brown legs and light ginger wings

Stumptail; cream tabby tom with cream wings and a stump for a tail

(Apprentice, Whitepaw)

Hawkfright; dark brown tom with dark brown wings

Apprentices:

Windpaw; silver tabby she-cat with silver wings

Lightpaw; black and white she-cat with black wings

Whitepaw; white she-cat with white wings

Queens:

Lily; calico she-cat with white wings(mother of Ravenkit, Wishkit, and Swallowkit)

Grassypelt; light brown tabby she-cat with light brown wings (mother of Petalkit, Jaykit, and Honeykit)

Elders:

Fernstrike; elderly light gray she-cat with light gray wings


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

Crowkit scampered around camp, with Yellowkit. Both kits 6 moons old, had no idea that they would never see this camp again. Tired after running around all morning, Crowkit padded back to the nursery. When he stepped inside he saw his mother crying, with Crowfeather next to her. Breezepelt even looked sad, and he was evil. "Crowkit, Yellowkit, Breezepelt is taking you to explore the moor" Nightcloud whispered, still crying. The two kits with wings, not knowing that their older brother was going to dump them outside of Windclan territory and then leave, followed the black tom outside of camp.

After Breezepelt had led the two helpless kits all the way to the end of the territory, Crowkit and Yellowkit were tired. "Kits, let's rest here and go back to the clan tomorrow." he suggested, placing each kit under a scrawny bush. As soon as they fell asleep, Breezepelt left.

The two kits woke up in a strange place with a two cats watching them. "Where are we!" Yellowkit squealed. "It's ok kits. Your friend left you outside. I'm Coriander and this is Smoky" the she-cat told them. "Our friend Sparrow found you and brought you to us." Smoky added. "She told us to make you barn cats." _Barn cats? _Crowkit thought. "What are your names?" the one called Coriander asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

Crowkit and Yellowkit looked at the strange cats. "I'm Crowkit and this is Yellowkit" Crowkit squeaked. "Crowkit and Yellowkit?" Coriander asked. "Are you some of those weird clan cats?" Smoky asked. "They're not weird" Crowkit hissed. "Oh come on. They must be weird if they left you here." Coriander said, confused. "No they left us here because of these" said Yellowkit, flexing his wings. The two barn cats gasped. "Ewwww…" Coriander spat grabbing the kits and throwing them outside. "Stay away from here" she growled closing the barn door.

Three sunrises passed since they were kicked out of the barn. Both kits were scrawny, with matted, muddy fur. They hardly ate anything every day, and had to steal from other animals to get food. They were asleep under a holly bush when Sparrow found them.

Sparrow was hunting when she found the little kits under the bush. "They have wings" she muttered, pulling them out from under to bush. "I'll take them to Flightclan" she muttered grabbing their scruffs. She carried them from the territory near the clans, to the territory near Flightclan that night.

The little kits were growing each day as Sparrow traveled with them. Yellowkit's fur was more cream than black now, and Crowkit's eyes had changed to amber. One day the black kit asked where they were going. "Somewhere where cats like you are accepted."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

The black tom was way ahead of Sparrow and Yellow. He was on hunting duty, so he had set out much earlier than his brother and adopted mother. He had caught enough prey, so now he was sitting by a tree waiting for his companions to catch up. He must have dozed off, but when he woke up Yellow and Sparrow were with him eating. "Rise and shine, sleepy head" said Yellow between bites of mouse. Crow rolled his eyes, and got up. First he stretched his legs, then his wings. Oh, yes. He had wings. He was born with them, he and his brother. That's why their parents, Crowfeather and Nightcloud had given them up. Now they were traveling with Sparrow to a clan called Flightclan, where all the cats had wings. Anyway, back to his wings. He had large furry wings. They were black, like his pelt. After their meal Sparrow declared that if they started walking again now, they would reach Flightclan by sun-set. He and Yellow agreed to start traveling again. After a day of walking, they stopped in front of a large territory. They had reached Flightclan.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

Crow followed Sparrow across the moor, to get to the forest. Normally he would feel happy to out from under the trees, but this moor just reminded him out of his old home to much. When they reached the area where the trees touched the endless expanse of grass, Crow froze. Three cats, all winged, were walking along an invisible line of scent. The leader of the group was a black tom, with a crooked tail. "Sparrow" he said padding over to the she-cat and brushing his muzzle along hers. "Did you find more?" the tom asked. Crow and Yellow were watching from a distance. One of the other cats, a ginger she-cat, seemed to notice them. "Look! Crooktail, she found two" the she-cat exclaimed, bounding over to the young toms. Crow looked at her. She smiled warmly and led him and his brother over to the other cats. The last cat in the group, a brown tom that resembled a tree stepped forward. "Thank you, Sparrow. Now we'll take them back to Wingstar." Sparrow looked thoughtful. "No. I'd like to visit. May I come to?" she asked. The tree cat nodded. Dipping her head in thanks she, Yellow, and Crow followed the patrol to their camp.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

The toms found that the camp was a large hollow, shaded by towering trees. As they followed the three cats into the camp, they found it to be very busy. Cats started whispering when they saw poor little Crow and Yellow, who were pressed against Sparrow. Several cats smiled warmly at Sparrow. Few called out from their spots, "Hey! Sparrow good to see you!" or "Hi Sparrow! Got more little scraps for us huh?" But one cat stood apart from the others. A cream tom, one of the cats from earlier, had stepped away from his clan-mates. Then, a ginger cat, whom must have some sort power, because cats looked at her wearily as she passed them. She looked at the two young toms and smiled. "I am Wingstar" she said ruffling her large ginger furred wings. Both young cats stared in awe at the cat with wings. As if on signal all the cats that had gathered in the clearing to see the new comers ruffled their wings. The cream tom that had stood apart earlier padded forward to Sparrow purred and nuzzled the tom. "How are the kits?" she asked. "Good they're apprentices now!" the tom answered. Three small cats emerged from the crowd and ran to Sparrow. "Mother!" the exclaimed. Crow and Yellow weren't paying attention to the reunion. They were watching the ginger she-cat. She flew up to a rock and called the cats to a meeting. "Crow and Yellow please step forward."

"Crow **, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Crowpaw. Your mentor will be Crooktail. I hope Crooktail will pass down all he knows on to you.

Crooktail**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Hawkfright, and you have shown yourself to be brave and loyal. You will be the mentor of Crowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Crowpaw.

Yellow**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Yellowpaw. Your mentor will be Treeleg. I hope Treeleg will pass down all he knows on to you.

Treeleg**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from me, and you have shown yourself to be strong and fearless. You will be the mentor of Yellowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Yellowpaw."


End file.
